


Memories of Time

by Gemzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Memories of Sasuke and Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Time

**Memories of Time**

**XXX**

01: Comfort

They found innate comfort in the act of love-making: the steady rhythm, like that of life that resonated deep within their tangled bodies.

02: Kiss

There was a loneliness in his kiss, an unspoken emptiness— an emptiness that she swore she'd fill with every ounce of her love.

03: Pain

It had hurt the first time, and a little bit the second— but then there was nothing but pleasure, pleasure, _pleasure_.

04: Sensual

With a mischievous smirk and a playful purr, she shoved him back-first onto the bed— clambering onto his waist and plopping herself purposefully down.

05: Potatoes

He dropped the knife with a clatter when the sharp metal first pierced his skin; the half-pealed potato joined the utensil on the floor when his injured finger wound up in Hinata's hot little mouth; it didn't take long for their heated, wrestling bodies to meet both knife and potato on the ground as all thoughts of dinner fled their minds, forgotten.

06: Rain

Sasuke could only think of one reason that Hinata— a master at water techniques in her own right— would intentionally venture out into a storm wearing a flimsy white shirt, bearing no umbrella, and come back 15 minutes later soaking wet and see-through.

And bra-less.

07: Chocolate

Sasuke found that chocolate tasted better off Hinata's skin.

08: Happiness

Happiness was one thing that Sasuke never asked for, though it was obvious that he needed it. Who knew happiness would come in the form of a small blue haired and lavender eyed girl.

09: Telephone

She phoned Ino in the middle of the night, and confessed that she might be in love with the raven haired avenger. And later did she realize her mistake from merciless teasing.

10: Ears

How she loved the way he would whisper sweet words in her ear when they made love.

11: Name

"Sasuke…Sasuke"

 _God_ , he loved his name.

12: Soft

He was used to things been rough, the rough bed he slept on when he was away on missions, the cold metal kunai knives and shuriken that he always kept with him. The only thing that wasn't rough in his life was Hinata's sweet supple body melting beneath him.

13: Death

She needed him so badly she was sure that she would die; he wanted her so desperately he thought that it would kill him.

14: Sex

When they were at the Academy, Sensei would give them a lesson in Sex Ed, and that was the day Hinata nearly fainted from lack of Oxygen.

15: Touch

He hadn't meant to do it; really, he hadn't. But he'd wanted to touch her _so_ badly, yearned to do so for so, _so_ long— one day his hand just _slipped_ …

16: Fallen

Once when she was little, Naruto popped out of nowhere and Hinata gasped and tripped over her own feet.

But as she fell to the ground, strong arm's wrapped around her, opening her eyes to see her blonde haired and blue eyed hero, she came face to face with eyes that were as black as the night.

"S.. …U. "

Then she realized that he would always be there to catch her if she ever fell.

17: Tears

"I got caught on a branch," Hinata mumbled in a rush, her scarlet blush only one of the tip-offs to Neji that the hastily-stitched tear in her lumpy jacket might not be as innocent as it seemed.

18: Cold

The cold never bothered him, he was immune to it living by himself had taught him that to get through life you had to be cold and heartless. Just like his brother.

But she was different she hated the cold and welcomed everything that was nice, sweet and warm. Like Kiba and his dog Akamaru, she forgave people, like her older cousin Neji for what he did to her in the Cunnin Exams

And soon she melted the snow in his heart and made him warm again.

19: Other's

Why they became an official couple, their other friends weren't so pleased.

Naruto was always confused at how it happened in the first place, Sakura would always stare at Hinata, Kiba and Neji would constantly try and pick a fight with Sasuke, but one look from Hinata and they would settle down.

"It doesn't matter what the other's think, I love you Sasuke-Kun" Hinata firmly said one day to Sasuke

Smiling he answered her with a gentle kiss.

20: Freedom

 _It's like flying_ — she mused as she threw back her head, gasping and pleading and loving, loving, loving— _it's like soaring! It's like being truly free…_

21: Life

And as Sasuke reached out a hand— patient and compassionate and _all hers_ — Hinata knew that this was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life.

22: Jealousy

His eyes seemed to glow in the firelight— passionate, powerful, almost _feral_ — and she was torn between alarm and desire as his fingers darted out to cup her center and his left hand shot out to bind her wrists, his lips curling ruefully as he breathed into her skin: "All right… so maybe I was a _little_ jealous…"

23: Hands

How could hands that were so small and dainty, drive him insane by just one touch.

24: Taste

It was with a strange jolt of thrill that Hinata realized it was _herself_ she could taste on Sasuke's lips.

25: Devotion

He really was a fantastic lover— handsome, gentle, and completely dedicated to her pleasure, rather than just his own.

26: Everyday

Even when he was away on long term missions she thought about everyday and ever night, always wanted him. To feel him next to her.

27: Blood

He thought there would be blood the first time— had been told by Hinata herself to expect it, and not to worry— so when none appeared, he couldn't help pausing long enough for a desperate hug and a cry of relief.

28: Sickness

He came home from training one day to find her slumped on the floor, and sick memories from a long time ago came rushing back to him. And he was relieved to hear a soft groan come from her, reaching down to her he smiled gently to her and pick her up in his arms. Placing her on their bed, he made a promise to her that he would always protect and look after her; she was his and only his.

29: Melody

Sasuke could 'play' Hinata's body better than any flute in the world, and was skilled enough to make her sing more loudly and sweetly than any musical instrument.

30: Star

She always wished on a shooting star and when she wished she wished to be loved and noticed as who she was.

31: Home

She pulled him down— closer— nearer— breathing in his scent and touching his face and feathering soft lips across his chest and whispering sweet words that jumbled in his brain until all he could think was _yes, yes, this is where I belong._

32: Confusion

When Sasuke and Hinata appeared from behind a fallen tree, Naruto looked from one to another in confusion, Hinata's flame red face and Sasuke's nonchalant face. Shrugging his face, Naruto walked away. Sasuke looked at Hinata a smiled gently to her, remembering her soft moans.

33: Fear

"I'm kind of scared," she admitted, face pink and eyes averted, even after she'd bared her naked body to him.

34: Lightning/Thunder

 _Her smooth, damp skin; her flowing blue locks and her pale lavender eyes glistening with pleasure…Sasuke…_ shivered as the illuminated scene vanished with the streak of storm-light, knowing that he'd never forget what he'd just seen.

35: Bonds

"Never let you go…" he murmurs in his sleep, curling around his half-dreaming wife and nuzzling close. "Never, ever… ever…"

36: Market

"The Karma Sutra…" Sasuke read slowly eyebrows arched in innocent curiosity as he reached for the vendor's mysterious scroll— only to have it snatched quickly away by the vividly red Hinata

37: Technology

"Back alleys have got to be the _greatest_ invention known to man," she groaned— panting and writhing against the brick wall— before being suitably silenced by his mouth.

38: Gift

She never asked for anything, but Sasuke gave her all he had

39: Smile

He kissed like he smiled: brightly, sweetly, oozing with love and laughter and life.

40: Innocence

Hinata didn't lose her innocence— she knew exactly where it had gone, and was glad to have given it.

41: Completion

It amazed her how perfectly they fit together: as if two pieces from the same lost puzzle.

42: Whispers

He loved the way she would whisper quietly in his ear, the soft gasps that came from her sweet mouth, love the way he made her sing and try to keep quiet.

43: Sky

Just like the open sky and the endless ocean, their bodies met and molded and blended until they couldn't tell one from the other.

44: Heaven

With a violent shudder and a breathy moan, Sasuke surrendered to Hinata's careful ministrations: allowing her to take him higher and higher and higher…

45: Hell

He was only away for a month, but for Hinata the short absence was nearly unbearable

46: Sun

The golden gauze of dawn trickled through the bedroom's tall windows, bathing the twined bodies in an ethereal glow.

47: Moon

The moon was the most beautiful when it shone on her supple body, turning her Ivory skin to milky white.

48: Waves

He moved like the current: in, out; in, out…

49: Hair

He never forgot the feeling of her fingers running through his short hair, tugging and pulling at it. Making him gasp and groan, and even when he was away he could still feel the small electric jolt run from the base of his spine to the crown of his head. Reminding him what he was missing without her.

50: Supernova

For a moment he thought that the world had exploded— but the treetops, the starlight, and the angel above him soon came back into pleasure-laden focus.

 


End file.
